


Eight Times the Fun

by ryuusea



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Octo Eren, Porn With Plot, Smut, Some Crack, Superhero Levi, Tentacle Sex, and eight times the trash, yes this is consensual tentacle porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuusea/pseuds/ryuusea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a Scouting League mission goes wrong, Levi is forced to lay low on a remote island. He meets an interesting sea creature. </p><p>"You’re not afraid of me?”</p><p>“If you’re in the business I’m in, this isn’t the weirdest shit I’ve seen.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight Times the Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because of a twitter conversation with hana_tox and eren_baegerr. I say I'll write a PWP, but then plots sneaks itself in and then suddenly there's this 7000+ words monster.

“What a strange human,” He muses aloud, a few bubbles rising forth from the seawater level with his lips. He follows with his eyes the two-legged creature that paces back and forth, kicking up white sand in his agitation.

 

“What do you mean the mission has been jeopardized?“

 

“I can’t just—Are you fucking kidding me?”

 

The man releases a frustrated growl, stopping in his tracks. He drags a hand through his short black hair.

 

“Fine. Understood. Yeah, I’m at the coordinates you sent me.”

 

“I’ll lay low for now.”

 

The man lowers the thin black device he had been talking into. He stares at it for a second, finally sighs, and shoves it into the utility belt at his hips.

 

What a strange human indeed, covered in all black, except for his head. The man brings one of his hands to the other to tug off gloves.

 

The sea creature has seen humans a few times in this cove, and while he was still a bit baffled by how they only had two lower appendages, this was his first time seeing… What did Armin say they were called?

 

_“They’re called clothes, Eren.”_

 

That’s right. He has never seen a human with clothes that including covering his hands. Nor has he seen clothes that tight on a human body before. The black matte material clings to every contour like a second skin. It covers his neck, the length of his arms, all the way down his legs that disappear into thick, sturdy boots. The dark material only emphasizes the paleness of his face and his now revealed hands, almost as light as the beach sand.

 

The human turns on his heel, trudging away and disappearing into an old, white shack nestled amongst the greenery of the cliff face.

 

\--

 

Eren returns the next day to the same spot, hoping to find the human again.

 

He does not find the human at the beach though, but instead discovers fading imprints where the waves lap at the shore. Eren bobs along the shallow water, his red tentacles poking out to feel along the sand. The human’s trail leads Eren to one of the closed off inlets in the cove, where moss-covered rocks jut out of the water. The water is calmer here, closed off from the main ebb and flow. Unfortunately for Eren though, there are more rocks than sand and he loses the human’s prints.

 

Humans rarely come to this isolated island, and Eren burns with curiosity, especially for this dark human so different from the few he has seen. Eren continues to turn his head about, his eight tentacles from the waist down helping to pull him over the slippery rocks. He peers around a particularly large boulder covered in crustaceans. A shadow falls over his face.

 

A _click_ and Eren gasps, recoiling at the black barrel of a gun pointed straight at his nose. Yes, Eren knows what guns are. He has witnessed some of the destructive weapons these humans carry with them.

 

“You following me?” The man demands in a low voice, calm but low and grating, power behind the gritted jawline.

 

Eren rears back, sinking into his twitching tentacles. The human  stares down at him unblinkingly from where he is squatting atop some rocks. Eren can easily see that he is an experienced predator, from how tensed and poised his body is. His body language oozes power. But that is not what really awes Eren.

 

“You… You’re not afraid of me?” Eren gasps out.

 

The man’s thin brows lift under his black fringe and he cocks his gun back in the slightest, but remaining on guard.

 

“If you’re in the business I’m in, this isn’t the weirdest shit I’ve seen.”

 

Eren blinks. And then, he cannot help but smile.

 

“You’re the first human to not run away from me screaming that I’m a monster,” Eren says and he wonders if he is glowing in glee.

 

The man says nothing, only stares at him.

 

Eren takes the opportunity to slink back into the ocean.

 

No way will Armin or that seahorse face Jean believe that he got to talk to a human.

 

\--

 

Two days pass with Eren simply observing the human from a distance. The human comes out at sunrise to hand wash sheets and a few articles of clothing and then hangs them out to dry. After, he disappears back into the small shack with its sun-faded wood, and reappears a few hours later to explore the beach.

 

On the third day, Eren cannot keep himself away and seeks out the human again. He finds him easily this day, though, for the man is crouching on the beach, washing a handful of seashells and broken sand dollars with the rolling waves.

 

He acknowledges Eren’s presence with a glance, as the young sea creatures apprehensively his way over with the flow of the waves. When his tentacles reach shore, he ambles slowly over beside the human, but remains out of arms length.

 

“What are you?” The man asks, first to break the silence. He picks up a thoroughly cleaned white seashell between forefinger and thumb, turning it over under the bright sunlight.

 

“I’m Eren,” The young sea creature tilts his head to the side, searching the human’s face. “What are you called?”

 

The man turns to look at him again, but this time holds his stare.

 

“Levi. I’m Levi.”

 

Eren grins. He leans forward onto his hands and has to contain his tentacles from writhing too much in excitement.

 

“You’re human, right?”

 

Something flickers in those stone gray eyes.

 

“Yeah… Yeah, I’m human.”

 

Eren’s grin only widens. He forces himself to pull back a bit, noting how Levi’s eyes have flicked down to look out for his wiggling tentacles.

 

Eren folds his hands back into his chest, and his two foremost tentacles mirror the action, rubbing together shyly.

 

“I’ve never talked to a human before.”

 

“And I’ve never talked to an Octo… man?”

 

Eren cocks his head to the side and sidles just a little closer beside Levi.

 

* * *

 

“What a strange being to keep one company,” Levi thinks one day.

 

Eren is a curious creature, as open as his huge green eyes. His emotions pour forth so freely, expressed by his body. It is a stark contrast to Levi, so trained in his line of work to keep everything capped under a cool exterior. Levi has always been a good observer -- Not that Eren was difficult to read -- but his eyes and tentacles exhibited his feelings the most.

 

When Eren gets excited, his eyes widen to match his smile (revealing canines more pointed than a human’s) and all his tentacles rise and wag about, wiggling about of their own accord. When he gets shy or nervous, he shrinks into himself, with the tentacle ends curling protectively into his chest. Eren’s upper half looks entirely human. It is just his lower half that is different: Where the bronze skin of his stomach transitions to a dark brown, then to the deep red of his tentacles, the undersides a coral pink.

 

Now, Eren is clearly on the edge of excitement, four out of eight of his tentacles half risen, twirling in the air.

 

“So in this way, we’re the same,” Eren voices aloud, one of his hands pressed against Levi’s own. Their hands are lined up, Eren’s fingers towering Levi’s shorter ones. The boy’s palm is smoother than Levi’s, but not baby-soft either. Like a dolphin’s, Levi would say.

 

“And you walk on… What do you call them?”

 

“Feet,” Levi supplies.

 

“How do you even get around on just two of them?!” Eren asks. He tentatively pokes the very tip of one tentacle against Levi’s leg, covered in the same black attire Eren had first glimpsed him in.

 

Levi shrugs. “We survive. I don’t know how you don’t trip over that many legs though.”

 

“Unless!” Eren pipes up, “You had more of these legs before and they just fell off?”

 

Levi feels his mouth curl down at the morbid thought. He thinks of many a time where he did almost lost a limb.

 

“What the hell, that’s gross,” Levi gripes.

 

Eren frowns, as if it is the most preposterous thing not to lose your limbs. “But I’ve had a tentacle or two bitten off before and they just grow back.”

 

“If only humans had that luxury,” Levi sighs. Well, Levi could probably name two or three genetically modified colleagues of his with convenient healing abilties. Some if them were experiments gone wrong, some lab-grown. Not entirely common when you are part of the underground network, the Scouting League. After all, sometimes somebody has to clean up the filth that goes on under these superheroes’ noses without their knowing.

 

Levi blinks and shoves his swirling dark thoughts back into the recesses of his mind.

 

Eren provides him with a distraction, anyway, when he asks, “Can I look at one? One of your legs?”

 

Levi bends one of his knees up to his chest, removes his boot and rolls up his pant leg.

 

Eren is tentative at first, just barely tapping Levi’s knee with one tentacle. He glances at Levi to check if it is okay, but Levi says and does nothing, but keeps his eyes trained on him. Eren ducks his head down again and this time brings the same tentacle to rest on Levi’s knee.

 

Levi is surprised at the moist, slick feeling of the tentacle. He had expected it to be dry, seeing as Eren had been sitting with him on the beach in the afternoon sun for at least an hour now.

 

Suddenly, there is a tightening sensation on a small, concentrated point where the tentacle rests on his knee and Levi breathes in sharply, his instincts rearing up. He is immediately on alert at the foreign sensation.

 

“Sorry!” Eren blurts out. There is a little _pop_ and Levi feels the skin on his leg tugged on a little before it is released from under Eren’s tentacle.

 

There is a little pinked circle on Levi’s knee and the culprit is one of the quivering, puckered suckers under Eren’s tentacle.

 

“It’s, uh, sorta instinctual, I don’t realize when I do it most of the time,” Eren fumbles to explain, the culprit tentacle furling and unfurling in his embarrassment, “Tentacles help me to sense the world around me.”

 

Levi side eyes Eren. “So you just felt me up?”

 

Eren hums aloud, thinking about it, then replies, “I guess it’s like feeling, smelling, and tasting all at the same time?”

 

“That’s weird.”

 

“Your legs are weird!”

 

Levi rubs his thumb over the pink circle on his knee.

 

“This’ll go away, right?”

 

“I think so? I’ve never touched a human before. It goes away on the skin of our kind.”

 

“It better go away or I’ll cut off that damn appendage of yours,” Levi mutters.

 

“Hey! Just because it grows back doesn’t mean it won’t be painful!” Eren whines.

 

Levi huffs. He is not sure why he allows Eren to touch his leg again. It is not like it hurts him either.

 

This time, Eren runs the backside of his tentacle down Levi’s leg, from his outer knee down to his ankle, then twisting back around and wrapping around his calf, the suckers latching on. Levi finds it is oddly gentle, like multiple mini massages on his skin. When Eren moves again, it drags a little on his fine leg hair, but does not yank, thankfully. Despite the suction, it otherwise moves quite easily over his leg. Like Eren’s hand, the skin here is smooth, but even more so, covered in a thin layer of slick, as if it regulates its own moistness.

 

Levi swallows. It is a slightly weird sensation, but not uncomfortable. And perhaps not so unwelcome either. He pushes away the tentacle when it starts to slip under the rolled up cuff of his leg at his thigh.

 

\--

 

“Levi, go, go!” Eren bellows, “I’m leading the fish over to you!”

 

Levi sets his legs apart, ready with his crudely made spear in the knee-deep shallows. From the corner of his vision he sees Eren smoothly dive back under water, and then he is nothing but a golden and red blur, herding two shadows in the water in Levi’s direction.

 

The fish, too focused on escaping their hunter, do not notice Levi awaiting them. Levi narrows his eyes, his enhanced hawk-like vision honing in on his target. He lunges off of one foot, launching his spear into the water. He gets a glimpse of one of the fish cleanly skewered through the middle with his spear, the other speeding off to safety. However, before he can verbally acknowledge his successful capture, the breath is knocked out of him.

 

 _Whoosh_ —THUMP—

 

_SPLASH_

 

“Oof!” Levi cries out, and in the chaos of Eren hurtling straight into his belly he hears a garbled, “Ack, sorry Levi!”

 

Levi is thrown flat on his back with Eren sprawled on top of him. Levi abruptly sits up, shoving at Eren and coughing out water. He glares at Eren, who is wheezing in amusement.

 

“S-Sorry Levi, I was going too fast and couldn’t stop myself in time!”

 

Levi is too busy clearing his lungs to curse.

 

“At least you got a fish?” Eren grins down at him.

 

“Heavy,” Levi hacks out. “You’re heavy.”

 

“Oh, right! Sorry!” Eren heaves himself off of Levi to float beside him.

 

Levi grimaces at his suit sticking to him. He unzips it and tugs it out from the confines of his belt, growling lowly when he struggles to free his arms. With one final grunt he wrenches it off and wrings it out. He tosses it over his shoulder on to the beach behind him. Now it is only his white undershirt plastered to his back and chest.

 

A sharp, long intake of breath makes Levi look up.

 

Eren has completely frozen before him. His tentacles are stiller than they usually are, but his front ones are flexing. A tongue darts out to lick his lips – Had Eren’s tongue always been pointed? His eyes dilate and Levi finds his own widening, because the next thing he knows, brown stripes are blossoming across Eren’s skin: Horizontal lines from shoulders to wrist, along the side of his neck and upper chest, then ones that arc in a V and fade out towards where his hips swell out to his tentacles.

 

“Eren? What the hell’s going on?” Levi demands, already inching back.

 

Eren blinks and the dark look in his eyes clear.

 

“You’re horny too, right?”

 

“The fuck?!” Levi spits out.

 

Eren points to Levi’s biceps and the portion of his pectorals revealed by his shirt's neckline.

 

“You have stripes too! When my kind get horny, our stripes show,” Eren oh-so-helpfully informs him.

 

“No! These are tattoos!” Levi exclaims, almost at a loss for words. The black, abstract lines swirl and curve along his shoulders, wrapping down to his upper chest, and sweeping down his arms, thinning out and disappearing just above his elbows.

 

“Tattoos?” Eren mimics, unfamiliar with the word, it rolling off his tongue like a weird lump of food he cannot get his mouth around.

 

Levi huffs. “They’re like paintings but on my skin. Permanent ones… Ink? Do you even know what ink is?”

 

“Like squid ink?” Eren inquires, head titled to the side. He scoots forward, lifting two tentacles, one to each of Levi’s arms.

 

“Yeah, sure, squid ink,” Levi says, though his voice suddenly feels tight in his throat.

 

“Wah! It really doesn’t rub off!” Eren crows, scrubbing his tentacles up and down Levi’s arm.

 

Levi frowns as he is jostled by the action. He glares at the offending tentacles. His attention still on Eren’s body, he notes that the stripes are a tad lighter, but still there. And then it dawns on him that the other is practically seated in his lap. He jolts when Eren shudders out of nowhere.

 

A tickling sensation on his right arm makes Levi look down. His eyes widen at a pearly white liquid trickling down his arm. It catches at the crease of his elbow before dropping into the ocean.

 

Levi is suddenly very aware of the suckers on his arms and how they are pulsating, clenching and releasing at a faster rate than usual. The right one though, seems to be the only one secreting more of the pale, mystery fluid. Levi could take a guess, but he does not want to, as to what is going on with Eren’s body. He abruptly stands up, Eren’s body tumbling off of him. Eren blinks up at him from the water.

 

“Thanks for helping me catch a fish. I should go clean it up, it’s nearly sundown,” Levi avoids Eren’s eyes and excuses himself.

 

\--

 

Levi is restless that night.

 

No messages from headquarters or his commander. He is a human weapon with no purpose right now.

 

But when he plops himself down on the makeshift bed, he finds himself running his hand up and down his right arm.

 

What the hell had that been today? He shivers at the memory. How much Eren’s pupils had dilated, growing so large that only the thinnest ring of dark green remained. The brown stripes that had appeared on his golden skin, making him look like a tiger that had risen from the ocean. Wet, bedraggled hair, those tentacles sliding over his arms, the scent of salt filling his senses.

 

Would Eren taste of salt too?

 

\--

 

Eren gets a taste of Levi first though.

 

Eren had led Levi to another little inlet with small crimson crabs. Levi is so engrossed in picking up the scuttling crustaceans that he does not bother to react when Eren leans into him. He ignores the tentacle that comes to rest on his elbow, already used to how touchy-feely the other is.

 

Out of nowhere, he feels something rough and wet drag up the side of his neck.

 

Levi starts back, whirling his head to stare at Eren, tongue still hanging out of his mouth.

 

“What the fuck, did you just _lick_ me?!”

 

Eren retracts his tongue. He smiles sheepishly, showing all his teeth.

 

Levi swipes at the wet spot on his neck with the back of his hand. The spot still warm and faintly tingling.

 

\--

 

Eren acts strangely for the next days.

 

Levi thinks nothing of it at first because Eren wordlessly brings him offerings of fish one day, mussels another day, a large blue lobster the next. It is not like Levi would turn down a potential meal, especially ones he can get without falling on his ass again.

 

Then there were mornings where he would open the door to find seaweed set on the warped wooden planks for steps up to the shack. Eren would be waiting just beside it, beaming up at Levi. Levi takes the seaweed in to hang dry. For some reason, Eren gets really excitable after Levi wordlessly accepts the items.

 

Eren starts bringing in trinkets. Whole sea dollars, red seashells, a lovely branch of coral. One day, even a single pearl.

 

Weeks pass. It is nearly a month and still no news from headquarters. Levi concludes he really is in the middle of nowhere and it is safe, so for the first time, he builds a fire out on the beach. He cleans and skewers some of the day’s catch fish to be cooked over the fire.

 

Eren looks torn between confusion and horror.

 

“What are you doing to the fish?! They’re best right after the kill!”

 

“I am not eating them raw and unclean.”

 

Eren still is doubtful but digs into his share of the fish with relish, regardless. Levi was never one to talk much, even less so when eating, and Eren is busy devouring his fish anyway. The only sound between them is the crackling flames, the rhythmic lull of the waves hitting shore, and Eren’s satisfied hums between mouthfuls of fish.

 

Eren finishes his two fish way before Levi is halfway through his first. Eren slips away for a quick swim to clean off, leaving Levi with only his wandering mind as company.

 

No word from his team. He knows they have to be alive. After all, they have survived worse things than an exploding airship. Erwin had told him to stay put and Levi always trusts the commander’s judgments. That man is always two steps ahead of everybody.

 

Levi lifts his gaze skyward. It is a vast, endless darkness, but brilliant with hundreds of stars. He has never seen stars this clearly before, what with the Survey League being based in the city and working underground. If they were sent out of the metropolis, he was too busy with his mission to focus on anything else anyway.

 

He has always been a solitary creature, even with his many years on the Survey League. Missions, his life on the line, watching out for his teammates, always kept his mind busy. Here, removed from it all, his mind stews. _Alone_.

 

A slithering sound against sand and a wet nose nuzzling his shoulder returns Levi to the earth. He tilts his head to regard Eren. Eren stares back, noses him again. Still, Levi does not move. Undeterred, the sea creature raises himself bit by bit, watching, waiting in case Levi dismisses him. Eren leans in and bumps his forehead against Levi’s. Green eyes shut. Levi feels the wetness of Eren’s pointed tongue against the corner of his lip before he sees it.

 

“What’re you doing,” Levi whispers, the other so close that their breaths mingle together. He wants to scowl, thinking of how his mouth probably still tastes of fish.

 

“Armin told me that humans show affection with their mouths.”

 

Levi has no idea who Armin is, does not have time to ponder on it because that tongue is back, running back and forth over his bottom lip.

 

“And,” Levi begins, and the parting of his lips makes Eren’s tongue accidentally slips inside (and Levi does indeed taste salt). “…How do your kind show affection?”

 

Eren does not verbally reply, too busy continuing to tease along the slightly parted seam of Levi’s lips. Levi’s eyes widen when something else touches his lips too. When he looks, he discovers that one of Eren’s tentacles is now pressed to his lips.

 

“Let me show you,” Eren mumbles. Levi feels the tentacle push into his mouth. He grunts, his mouth parting, jaw slacking to accommodate it. It tastes like seawater, Levi concludes, its weight resting on his tongue. He tries to move his tongue and it digs into a sucker. Eren breathes in sharply, and Levi looks into his face imploringly.

 

Eren’s eyes are hooded. Stripes are blooming across his cheeks. Levi thinks his face might be doing the same, but with redness instead of stripes.

 

“You would put your main tentacle in my mouth as well, if you had one,” Eren explains under his breath.

 

Levi lifts his a hand and presses it to Eren’s cheek. He caresses the ethereally smooth skin and then slips three fingers into Eren’s mouth, estimating that to be about the same width as the tentacle occupying his own. He supposes that will have to suffice as a substitute.

 

Eren blinks in surprise. His long tongue flickers around Levi’s digit, probing and tasting. Levi supposes Eren approves, what with how his eyelids lower again and he hums. Levi curls his fingers against the rough tongue. The tentacle in his mouth throbs and Levi tightens his hold on it. A shuddered gasp escapes Eren. A wetness pools on Levi’s tongue and his brows knit together. Levi looks down at the rest of the tentacle length hanging out of his mouth and notices that some of the suckers are oozing that pearly white liquid from before.

 

Levi traces his gaze from tentacle and back to the body it is attached to, where brown stripes have erupted vividly across Eren’s body. He locks gazes with Eren again. Only then does Eren lift his arms, wrapping them around Levi to pull their chests flush together. Levi groans when Eren begins a slow, shallow thrusting of the tentacle in Levi’s mouth. Levi feels every bump, the edge of a sucker every time it leaves and reenters his mouth. He feels the rest of Eren’s tentacles wrap around him. It is all foggy in his mind, too many to keep track of –- One on an ankle, another on his leg, on his lower back, one squirming against his thigh, one on his chest, another resting on his shoulders, and the last one –- Levi grunts, for that last one is pressed against his lower half and it had twitched, rubbing against his crotch.

 

 _Fuck_. He is getting hard. And Eren probably has no idea how he is affecting Levi’s body. With all the friction of these appendages rubbing on his body, Levi’s body is quickly heating up. Levi maneuvers his hands around all the tentacles and shoves Eren’s limbs away, including freeing his mouth, to remove his shirt.

 

Eren’s eyes darken even more.

 

“God, I really love your stripes, they’re beautiful.”

 

“Tattoos,” Levi corrects.

 

“Tattoos,” Eren repeats. “Your tattoo stripes. It’s sinful, like you’re telling me you’re horny _all_ the time.”

 

“Shut up,” Levi mutters. He grabs Eren’s main, leaking tentacle. At the light squeeze, Eren whimpers.

 

“Hmm, so it’s sensitive?” Levi muses aloud.

 

“Y-Yeah, but only when I’m like this. Normally, it’s like all my other tentacles.”

 

Experimentally, Levi tightens his hold on the tentacle and slides his fist down from the tip to about midway. And did Eren just purr? Levi repeats the motion. Yes, he did just purr. And that is not the only thing leaking out from Eren. The white fluid is still dripping from the suckers. Levi continues to fist up and down that tentacle, thinking how he would like to be touched in a similar manner on his own body.

 

“Eren, this feels good for you, right?”

 

“Mmn… Mmhmm,” Eren moans back, weakly nodding.

 

“I can show you how it works for my body.”

 

Eren’s eyes open up again, eagerness and curiosity lighting them up.

 

“Show me.”

 

Levi takes Eren’s hand into his own and slips it down the front of his pants. Eren’s hand is splayed open, stiff in nervousness, and Levi runs it up and down his length. He sighs and begins to rut his hips up against the smooth palm.

 

Eren’s brows furrow together. Gradually, his fingers bend to wrap around Levi, feeling him out and seeking to get an idea of what exactly he is holding. Levi encourages him with low hums deep in his chest, appreciating the added friction.

 

“Can I see it?” Eren asks.

 

Levi swallows and nods.

 

Eren shifts and drops a tentacle to tug at Levi’s pants. Levi lifts his hips to help bring the material down. He looks down at the same time Eren does to see that his length has completely hardened, and precum from the tip has stained Eren’s hand.

 

Eren tilts his head to the side. “It is like a really short tentacle.”

 

Levi coughs. He is unable to suppress a snort that collapses into a chuckle.

 

“Never say that again.”

 

Thankfully, Levi does not go limp at that statement.

 

“It’s… hard,” Eren says in wonder.

 

Levi clears his throat. He feels awkward as he searches for the words to explain this.

 

“Yeah, for humans, well, male ones anyway – We have this… This—Well, like how your stripes appear when you’re horny, this part of us gets hard when we’re horny.”

 

Eren frowns. “Then how can you tell if it’s always covered?”

 

Levi figures the sea creature would not understand the embarrassment of popping a boner and trying to cover that up in one’s pants.

 

Eren returns to stroking Levi’s length, intent on gathering more of the fluid. He notices it flowing from the tip and thumbs it, making Levi jolt and groan.

 

“Levi, do your kind… Take this in the mouth to show affection as well?”

 

 _Fuck! Fucking hell_ , Levi wants to curse aloud because Eren had asked that so innocently. He feels heat pool in his groin, imagining that long tongue lavishing his length.

 

“I want to taste you,” Eren meekly adds.

 

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, Eren, go ahead…”

 

Eren scoots down, still holding Levi. Levi gets no warning. Eren immediately sinks his mouth down down _down_ , until his lips hit the hand wrapped around the base.

 

“Fuck, _aahh_ —fuck!” Levi yells out, falling back and arching atop tentacles that catch him. His hips cant up into that mouth that is a little less warm than a human’s, but so much wetter. Eren’s long, thin tongue flickers all over him. Eren tunnels his mouth up and down Levi a few times, making enthused noises, similar to when he had been eating his meal, only the sound is much more primal; a different kind of hunger.

 

Eren pops Levi out of his mouth, licking at his lips.

 

“You taste delicious in such a different way,” Eren groans.

 

Levi is shaking, chest heaving for air. So taken by Eren sucking him off, he had not noticed Eren’s main tentacle resting on his chest, still steadily releasing the white fluid. His whole chest is slippery with it and Levi’s jaw twitches at the thought. But he finds his mind wandering south, and imagining that tentacle heading in that direction as well.

 

Eren is no mind reader though, and that tentacle returns to Levi’s mouth, diving in and out more voraciously. However, one of Eren’s other tentacles slips down below and Levi groans, watching and feeling it wrap around his length, winding around and around from base to just under the head. Those damn suckers feel like tens of little kisses up and down his cock. But what really kills him is when Eren dips his head back down and laps at the tip, closing his eyes, concentrating on milking more from Levi.

 

That alone is overwhelming, what more with the other six tentacles writhing all over him, wildly moving about. They splay over his chest, hugging him, the suckers attaching, removing themselves seconds later, a few times closing down on one of his nipples and making him yelp; sliding up and down his sides, another pair work together to push down his pants more. He kicks his legs to help remove the pants, and now he is completely nude, grateful that Eren’s tentacles keep him partially off the sand. He does not want sand up his ass.

 

Eren flutters his eyes open. His hold on Levi’s length is tight and Levi grits his teeth, because every lick to his head builds up the pleasure, held under pressure. Eren coils one tentacle around each of Levi’s thighs. Levi groans at how he is spread so wide and open for Eren, his inner thighs burning. Eren seems to enjoy the sight as well, if Levi were to judge by how he speeds up thrusting the tentacle in Levi’s mouth. It is steadfastly leaking now, drool and Eren’s precum dribbling down his chin.

 

Eren purposely begins to stroke Levi’s cock with the tentacle around it.

 

“I want to taste you more,” Eren whispers fervently.

 

Eren pulls away, seemingly trying to find a better way to angle his head. He pauses, blinking at something. Levi wonders at the pause. His inhales sharply when he realizes that Eren’s gaze is directed below his cock.

 

“Levi, is this…” Eren trails off. He lowers his head, and Levi whimpers, holding himself back from biting down on the tentacle. Eren flicks his tongue against Levi’s hole once and then starts circling it. Levi feels it throb in response.

 

The tentacle stuffed in his mouth shudders hard and then there is a burst of liquid and Levi makes a sound of protest. Eren jerks it out of Levi’s mouth, it leaving a white mess in its wake: Down Levi’s throat, chest, stomach, all the way to where he trails it to his bottom.

 

Eren lets loose a long, high-pitched whimper. The call is animalistic and shakes through his whole body, down to his shivering tentacles. Levi swears Eren’s tentacles turn an even brighter red. He cannot be sure, with the fire being their only source of light.

 

“Oh, Levi,” Eren breathes against his entrance, “Let me mate you.”

 

Eren loosens his grip around Levi’s thighs, letting them drop down. Those green eyes look up at Levi from below, asking, waiting. Eren’s main tentacle is now slightly swollen so it is slightly larger than the rest of the appendages. And it is skimming around his hole, a thick stream of the white liquid seeping down onto the puckering entrance.

 

Levi licks his lips. His body is aching, thrumming with desire. Lifting and parting his own legs, this time of his own accord, Levi locks them around Eren’s waist. With his hands, he roughly, blindly, grabs for a hold. His left hand finds one of Eren’s shoulders, the other lands on one stray tentacle. He yanks the other up so hard that Eren squeals, catching himself with hands on either side of Levi’s head.

 

“Take me.”

 

Black completely overtakes the green in Eren’s eyes at Levi’s words. The stripes on his cheeks flare brighter, and he smiles so widely, more brilliant than all the stars behind him.

 

Levi’s mouth drops open at the first push of the tentacle inside him. The tip wiggles in and he whimpers when one of the first, smaller suckers pops inside him. He is hyper aware of every ridge and bump, and yet how easily it slips inside him because of how slicked up Eren is. Levi grunts and grits his teeth, clamping down his grip on Eren’s shoulder.

 

“Wait, s-stop,” Levi growls, feeling the light burn as his body stretches to accommodate the wider part of Eren’s tentacle. Eren nods, his arms trembling on both sides of Levi. He completely freezes above Levi, not moving in any further, or pulling back in the slightest. That does not mean, however, there is no movement from _inside_ Levi.

 

Levi can feel the twitching of the tentacle length that is buried in him. It pulses and those suckers are giving little spasms against his walls, seeking to fill. Gradually, slowly, he is opened up by that swell.

 

Carefully, Levi rolls his hips up, testing if he can take in more. He can and he pulls back, then pushes back onto the tentacle, drawing in a little more than before. Gradually, Levi begins a slow rhythm, rocking back and forth on Eren. All the while, Eren keeps his hips in place, upper half shivering, tentacles squirming where they are wrapped around Levi.

 

Levi moans, his lips parting, loving how effortlessly Eren goes inside him because his tentacle is so slicked up. He starts circling his hips a bit, riding its length. He drinks in the sight of that burgundy red tentacle burrowing deep inside him.

 

He cannot get enough, needs Eren, and he finally looks him square in the eye.

 

“Eren, move,” Levi orders, and then he is leaning his head to the side and opens his mouth, inviting Eren to fill it.

 

Eren does not need to be told twice and pushes one of his free tentacles into Levi’s mouth. He meets Levi’s grinding hips with swift thrusts of his main tentacle. Levi keeps eye contact, moaning and sucking on the length in his mouth, bucking his hips and seeking to sync their desperate thrusts until they find the perfect push and pull.

 

Push and pull, like the sound of the ocean so near to them, steady and regular, teasing each other, their bodies dancing together. Levi tightens his mouth, suckling on the tentacle, periodically clenching down on Eren below. He loves how that makes Eren twitch on the outside, but pulse deep inside him.

 

Levi experimentally runs his teeth along the rim of one sucker and that makes Eren squeak and jolt back, only to plunge back in at a different angle. Levi’s eyes blow wide, rolling back in his head at the bolt of pleasure that shoots from deep inside him, making him croak and his back bow.

 

Eren stills inside him. He pulls out slightly then prods that same spot again. Levi jumps once more. Levi catches Eren feral simper, revealing all his teeth. Tentacles spring up, holding Levi in place, Eren steadying himself. He pulls out, pausing for just a second, and then he is stabbing at that same spot inside of Levi.

 

Levi is screaming, writhing, as that sensitive spot is exploited, jabbed at relentlessly, shooting pleasure up and down his body with every push against it. He hears nothing but the wet slapping of their joining and Eren’s moans and his own wordless pleas. Levi desperately grabs one of the tentacles tickling over his stomach, shoving it down onto his cock. Eren understands the gesture and coils it around him like earlier, this time covering him completely from base and all the way over the tip this time.

 

Levi is drooling and sucking so desperately on the tentacle in his mouth, body feeling like it will collapse into a million pieces. Buzzing with so much pleasure he wonders if he really will combust. His body is overcome with sensation, his length stroked in a perfect grip, making his hips jerk wildly. He is torn between fucking into that tight tunnel or fucking himself back onto the thickest tentacle sliding in and out of him. His mouth is stuffed. The other tentacles are rubbing all over him, one wrapped completely over his chest, purposely placed so there is a sucker clamped over each nipple (The fucker, he had taken note of that earlier).

 

Levi moans and moans, endless sounds escaping his throat, vibrating around the tentacle in his mouth, and he needs something to hold onto. Mustering his strength, Levi heaves himself up, landing with his hands on Eren’s chest and settling down so firmly on the tentacle inside him, he damn near wonders how he does not split in two. Levi tosses his head back and forth, his hair damp and sticking to his forehead. The tentacle in his mouth slips out in the throes of his passion, allowing hoarse curses and calls of Eren’s name to finally join the other’s own whimpers and moans.

 

He rides that tentacle fast and hard, meeting it every time it plows into him. He runs his hands restlessly over Eren’s chest, pinching at the nipples in passing, clawing at his sharp shoulders, making Eren hiss and tighten his grip on his cock and tug at it faster.

 

“Oh, ah, _fuck yes_ ,” Levi hoarsely groans out, rising and sinking down on that tentacle at a maddening pace.

 

“Levi, oh, _oh_ , so good,” Eren croons. His upper body suddenly rolls like a wave. He jerks his tentacle back until only the very end is lingering at Levi’s entrance.

 

Levi gasps when Eren grabs his butt with two tentacles and grips his hips with his hands. Eren holds him place like that and spreads his cheeks so wide and holds him poised above him.

 

“God, fucking, damnit, Eren!” Levi yells, pissed as hell at the sudden halt.

 

“What the fuck, Ere—“ Levi never gets to finish, because Eren plunges in one final time, so fast and so hard, the swollen tentacle bursting and filling him, and Levi has never screamed so hard in his life, his back snapping so sharply, head tossed back and he forgets how to even breathe. The tentacle buried deep inside him swells and releases in little bursts, the white fluid this time much thicker. It fills Levi up quickly but still comes in copious amounts, spilling out of him when Eren begins a gentle grinding motion.

 

Levi is half conscious, choking on his own moans, eyes rolling back while he rides out his release. He feels electric, his body twitching, even after Eren slides out of him. Eren is humming in content, his tentacle still releasing streams of white fluid, sending it splattering up Levi’s torso. Levi tiredly winces when some reaches as far as his face, landing in his open mouth, gasping for air. The fluid is still salty like the sea, but with a hint of sweetness.

 

Eren drops down next to Levi, uncaring about the sand that sticks to his cheek. They lie there for a while, catching their breaths. The fire has died down a bit, and soon, Levi shivers at the cooling liquids on his chest. Eren picks up on the shudders and wraps his tentacles around Levi.

 

The last thing Levi drowsily recalls is Eren gently pulling him along, ocean water lapping at his skin, and Eren whispering something in his ear.

 

“Our mating ritual is complete, my beautiful, lovely pearl.”

 

\--

 

His body feels like hell.

 

And waking up on top of the hard wood of the shack does not help how battered he feels. Groaning, Levi rolls over and clothes that had been draped over him slip off of his chest.

 

He is just past the entrance of his makeshift home, the door still slightly ajar. Pale, orange light and the distant call of seagulls filter in, signaling that it must be still quite early in the morning.

 

He licks his lips, immediately wincing at the sting because of how chapped they are. He needs water. Still too tired to even speak, he mentally curses, scratching at his hair, grimacing when sand falls down.

 

Levi forces himself to sit up. There is a small thud and something rolls off of his stomach, along with his clothes.

 

Bright red catches his attention.

 

Is that – _No fucking way._

 

A half length of tentacle lays on the floor beside him.

 

It suddenly spasms and Levi jerks back in surprise.

 

 _Oh my fucking god_.

 

After hydrating himself and indulging in a long bath, Levi hobbles out to the beach. He calls for Eren, poking about the coves and dunes. Eventually, Eren rises out from the sea, golden skin glowing in a way it had not before.

 

“Levi,” He says, calling him in such a fond, reverent tone.

 

Levi eyes narrow and he counts.

 

“Eight. You still have eight legs.”

 

Eren smiles and tilts his head to the side.

 

“I told you they grow back, remember?”

 

“…”

 

“I know you can’t live underwater with me, so it’s for when you’re away.”

 

Levi groans, he did not need a certain mental image of what that tentacle could be used for in Eren’s absence.

 

“It’s also supposed to represent my dedication to you.”

 

Well, Levi has to admit that there really is no dedication like lopping off your limb for someone.

 

“Seeing as we’re married now.”

 

“ _What_.”

 

“The pearl! It was my proposal to you and you took it! And then we… We mated,” Eren trails off in a whisper.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Some doodles! ryuusea.tumblr.com/tagged/octo!eren


End file.
